Phobie
by Clorefyll
Summary: - Je ne comprend pas... Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé, au juste ?


_Bonsoir à vous !_

_Alors, qu'est-ce ? Eh bien, disons qu'en faisant le tri parmi mes archives, j'ai trouvé ceci. Cet OS, quoi. J'ai bien mis dix bonnes minutes à me rappeler l'avoir écrit, c'est vous dire ^^_

_Donc, voilà. Je vous laisse le soin de lire et de le juger. Bon, il date d'un an, alors j'espère m'être améliorée depuis :)_

_**Titre :** Phobie. Aussi simple que cela._

_**Résumé :** " - Je ne comprend pas... Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé, au juste ? " Ou comment ne pas savoir faire de résumé._

_**Disclaimer :** NCIS ne m'appartient décidément pas. Too bad._

_Enjoy :D !_

* * *

><p>Il ne s'en rendit pas compte sur le moment, étant trop occupé à bavarder avec son collègue.<p>

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mêlant successivement leurs idées sur qui pouvait être le meurtrier et sur le temps de cuisson le plus adéquat pour révéler toute la saveur d'une aubergine farcie.

Il ne s'y était pas douté non plus. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu ? Ils étaient juste venus interroger un suspect, un suspect comme tous les autres.

Pourtant, il ressentit une drôle d'impression, en entrant dans la maison.

Si seulement il avait levé la tête, au moment ou le majordome leur avait dit d'entrer et de se mettre à l'aise dans le salon pendant qu'il allait chercher " Monsieur " !

Il aurait vu, et aurait pu éviter la catastrophe. Oh ! Il en aurait souffert, sur le coup, mais pas autant qu'actuellement.

Mais non. Il préféra garder les yeux rivés sur le jardin - ayant cru entendre un bruit - puis sur ses chaussures - c'est fou ce qu'elles sont belles quand même -, sur son compagnon - c'est lui ou il a mis des lentilles de contact ? - si bien qu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon sans qu'il n'ait pu voir.

Il l'avait sentit. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la maison, et plus encore du salon, il l'avait sentit. Ou du moins, il avait sentit une sorte de boule se former dans son ventre, sa respiration devenir saccadée, son pouls battre plus vite et plus fort.

Une sorte de sixième sens, d'avertissement sur ce qui allait se produire.

Ses mains s'étaient entremêlées, seules, sans demander la permission directe de son cerveau, agissant à leur guises, se tordant et se nouant sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

Mais il ne s'en était là encore pas inquiété. Bah ! Fallait-il s'inquiéter maintenant, dès que vos mains décident de jouer gentiment entre elles ?

Il aurait dû s'en faire. Il aurait dû. Si seulement !

Arrivé au salon, cette fois, il releva la tête et fixa la pièce. Et il vit.

Partout. Tout au tour de lui. L'encerclant, le pourchassant.

Il pâlit immédiatement, et le contour de ses yeux affolés bleuit étrangement, lui donnant un air cadavérique.

Son corps entier se couvrit de sueur, ses mains s'agitèrent de tremblements irrépressibles.

Son cœur décida d'entamer un solo endiablé de castagnettes, et l'air autour de lui sembla se faire rare.

Il entendit son collègue - Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Sa mémoire même, en son état semblait refuser de coopérer. Magie ? McCain ? - l'appeler à plusieurs reprises, d'un ton laissant de plus en plus paraitre son inquiétude.

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps, et il eut soudain affreusement chaud. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, loin d'ici.

Loin de cette pièce, de cette maison envahis par toutes ces affreuses choses.

Il tenta de faire un pas pour reculer, mais toute force semblait l'avoir quitté, le condamnant à rester au beau milieu des ces objets cauchemardesques.

Sa vision devint floue, les bruits semblèrent lointains, et le peu d'énergie qui lui restait fut comme happée hors de son corps sans défense.

Il fit alors connaissance avec le vide, le temps que sa tête heurte violemment le sol, et qu'il perde totalement connaissance.

* * *

><p>L'agent McGee se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, inconfortablement assis sur une petite chaise en plastique bien typique des salles d'attentes des hôpitaux.<p>

Face à lui, une gothique et une israélienne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien dormaient, s'appuyant l'une sur l'autre.

Il ne put s'empêcher de les envier de réussir à dormir, et allait continuer à maltraiter ses doigts quant il vit apparaitre deux hommes au fond du couloir.

Il bondit de sa chaise, accourut vers eux et hurla presque :

- Il va bien ? Il va survivre ? Est-ce-que...

- McGee.

- Il va s'en sortir, hein, patron ? Il va s'en sortir ? Dites moi qu'il va s'en sortir, patron !

- McGee.

- Ducky, dis le moi, toi ! Je t'en prie !

Leroy Jethro Gibbs soupira, et se passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

- Ils ont réussit à le stabiliser, expliqua calmement le médecin légiste. Mais sa température est encore haute, et ils souhaitent vérifier que sa tension reste normale, il va donc rester en observation pour quelques temps - au moins jusqu'à demain.

McGee soupira de soulagement et laissa un faible sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Puis, il lança, chuchotant d'abord, plus fort ensuite :

- N'empêche... Je ne comprend pas... Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé, au juste ?

- Les médecins n'en savent rien, mais ils pensent qu'un choc émotionnel intense pourrait être la cause d'une pareille réaction...

Ducky réfléchit un instant, puis continua :

- Dis moi, Timothy, t'a-t-il dit quelque chose ?

Le susnommé hésita, puis répondit :

- Je... Dans l'ambulance. Il m'a parlé de tailles-crayons, je crois...

Gibbs haussa un sourcil, suspicieux.

- De tailles-crayons, McGee ?

- Ou-oui. Et il...il avait l'air plutôt terrifié, d'ailleurs.

McGee patienta quelques secondes puis reprit :

- L'homme que nous devions justement questionner... Il en avait plein, justement, des tailles-crayons. Accrochés aux murs de son salon. Je crois qu'il en fait collection.

- En quoi voir des tailles-crayons est-il " un choc émotionnel intense ", Ducky ?

Le dénommé haussa les épaules.

- Je crois que seul Anthony le sait, Jethro.

* * *

><p><em>" La molubdotémophobie est la peur des tailles-crayons "<em>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà !<br>_

_A bientôt sur vos fictions ou la suite de la mienne, alors :D_


End file.
